


Sleeping Beauty

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty/Holtzmann fluff based on the OTP Prompt:<br/>"Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says “Well if you won’t do it, I will.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Literally fluff with no plot that I wrote in the car. Enjoy :)

Holtzmann’s eyes flew open, much like they did every day at 5 AM, but this morning was different. For starters, the sun was shining brightly through the sheer curtains and open blinds. Blue eyes darted around the room as she started to wake fully and recall how she ended up curled up beside her fellow Ghostbuster. 

 

Rolling over, Holtz smiled at the sight of Patty laid on her stomach, arms under her pillow with her face pressed into the soft material. She still couldn’t believe that this beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman wanted her, Jillian Holtzmann, and all that that entailed. 

 

Patty shifted in her sleep, turning her head out of the pillow, giving Holtz the perfect view of her gorgeous face. She let her eyes trace every relaxed line of her Patty’s face, memorizing every little detail from the tiny mole next to her right eyebrow to the way her lips parted minutely with every exhale. 

 

Holtzmann scooted closer to her sleeping partner until they were almost touching beneath the soft sheets and leaned in close to press her lips to Patty’s, but stopped only a centimeter away. Her cheeks colored and she had to hold back a burst of laughter at the thought that she would be waking her sleeping beauty with a kiss. 

 

While Holtz tried to compose herself before she woke Patty, the woman in question cracked an eye open to find her Holtzy as close as she could get without touching, trying desperately to get herself under control. Patty smirked before quickly closing her eyes again to feign sleep. 

 

Holtzmann, finally having her giggles under control, brought a hand up to run her finger over Patty’s full lips. She leaned in close again, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, but before she could make contact Patty’s eyes flew open. 

 

Startled, Holtzmann pulled back a hair but Patty reached out to hold her in place. 

 

“Well if you won’t do it, I will,” she whispered, her voice still rough from sleep. She quickly closed the distance between them and claimed Holtzy’s pink lips. 

 

Holtzmann responded eagerly and parted her lips to Patty’s roaming tongue. While Patty was caught up in the kiss Holtzmann hooked her leg over the other woman’s hip and rolled until she was straddling her love. Patty’s hands found Holtzmann’s hips and she broke the kiss to smile up at her baby. 

 

“Good morning,” Holtzmann said, biting her lip bending down to lightly peck her lips. 

  
“It sure is, baby,” Patty chuckled and pulled Holtzmann flush against her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Follow me on Tumblr @pattysholtzy. Also I am taking prompts if there's anything you want to read :)


End file.
